Red Flames and Blue Flames
by Grell Heichou
Summary: Amaimon's rage against Rin was getting worse as time went by. He was becoming uncontrollable, so Mephisto decided to send him back to Gehenna. Rin was forced to battle Amaimon while Mephisto was creating the portal, and unfortunately Amaimon pushed Rin in to the un-stable portal along with himself. Good thing is, Natsu was really happy when he saw some one in flames like him self!


Blue Exorcist and Fairy Tale Cross Over

Chapter 1: Demons Every where

-Assiah-

"Yukio! I got this one!" Rin shouted, as he pulled out his demon slaying sword, Kurikara. He gave a big grin showing his big fangs as he lifted the sword up high out of its case. His blue flames lit up on his body and his ears grew long with pointed ends and his tail swung out to the side.

He was never human…he was the son of satan, using his power to defeat satan. You might be expecting him to be the meanest, evilest little brat in the world, but no. He grew up like a human, was taught like a human… He doesn't give a damn about his real father in Gehenna, so every day he works with his brother Yukio, slaying demons who try to take over Assiah.

Yukio, on the other hand was a demon, his power just didn't show much until he used the Kurikara with his brother. Yukio prefers to use his guns, it was better then having to approach some one and swing the sword around, at least that's what he thought.

As Yukio stopped the movement of the giant Behemoth, he looked at Rin, who was standing on a dried up tree branch just above him. "Rin, Now!" Rin then jumped off the branch, he held is sword up high and sliced the creature right in half. Rin landed, putting his sword back in the case as the creature disappeared in to dust. "Well I guess we sent that Behemoth to hell." Rin smiled as he held up his thumb, in a 'great job' expression. Yukio stood up strait, putting his guns away as he fixed his glasses back in place, and looked at Rin. "Well its pretty late, we better start heading back." Rin sighed and stretched his arms, and folded them behind his head. "Ok, but I'm cooking some thing special today so don't ask me whats for dinner! And I promise its not cup ramen...that time I was rushing ok?" Yukio rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm trusting you Rin." Rin giggled and started walking with Yukio.

As they where walking back the dark creepy forest, both brothers realized some thing unusual. "Hey Yukio…I have been wanting to ask this, but isn't it Spring? Its not Fall yet…but why are all the trees in this forest all dried up? And the grass! And before we got here there where like a hundred Behemoth's and bug-like demons…" Yukio looked around with his sharp eyes. "Its not just here…all the plants are drying up around the world…the reason is unknown...even for the experts.." Rin sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well, screw the experts for not being experts after all!"

-At the prison's under the school-

Mephisto was walking down the hall of empty prisons, the cold damp air was making it very hard to breathe for demons like him. As he walked, the torches lit up one by one. He went down some stairs to the very big dark prison used for torturing and some times killing as well. His heels made a click-clack noise as he walked on the stone floor. He clapped his hands, and the whole place lit up, and every thing was clear. Mephisto stood at the entrance of the prison, staring at the figure in the middle of the prison.

Mephisto then pulled out a lollipop from his pocket and slowly rolled it from the gap of the bars to Amaimon. "Here's a little treat for you my friend." He said with a small grin.

Amaimon looked up weakly, his hands and legs chained up with special cuffs used for trapping demons. His hair was all dried up and brown-ish. He stared at his brother, who apparently didn't care much for him at all. "I keep having dreams…of that day… do you remember?" Amaimon said calmly as he looked at his brother in a gloomy way. "I died in the blue flames…every one was watching….even my own brother…and you didn't even bother to save me when I called you…" Mephisto sighed, and leaned against the bars. "But you got over that in a few days, and I turned you in to a hamster and eventually you turned back in to your normal form…Why are you suddenly having these dreams and getting obsessed with beating Rin now? The fight is over...You kept going after Rin so I had to lock you up in here, you won't stand a chance against Rin! All plants burn in fire Amaimon…you won't win!"

Amaimon pulled the chain's forward, and started to cry. "I can win! I have to! And I will!" Mephisto backed up a bit, seeing Amaimon's anger. "You don't' know how it feels to be alone, beaten, and your own brother abandon you.." "Amaimon, why are you suddenly becoming so…angry?! You didn't care about this a few days ago, why are you acting like this now?"

"..b..because 'he' tells me I must win…I have too, or he won't stop giving me these nightmares.." The chains suddenly snapped, and fell on the stone floor making clank-ing noises. He easily took off the chain's on his legs with his long black nails. Amaiamon stood up and grinned showing his small fangs, and as the torches went out he giggled.

"Amaimon!" The torches came back on, but Amaimon wasn't in the prison. Mephisto's eyes widened and he sighed. "I have no choice but to send him back to Gehenna.." Mephisto started walking back up the stairs.

Rin was just making dinner, he set out the vegtables and started getting out supplies needed for tonights meal. "Today is curry for all of us!" He said as he looked at his little demon helper.

BANG!

Rin slowly woke up, the roof was broken and his leg was under a big piece of the roof. The kitchen was a mess, and he saw his little demon chief fighting with Yukio outside. Mephisto was there too…he was facing away, and doing some thing with his hands…Rin didn't know what the hell was going on but he realized who Yukio was fighting against…Amaimon! Rin quickly moved the roof and searched for his sword that was buried some where under the roof. He was panicking, Yukio was fighting for him…every one…this wasn't a surprise since demons have attack this house before, probably sensing the son of satan… but Amaimon, oh how Rin hated that demon so much!

Yukio finally managed to hit Amaimon with a sleeping injection, but since Amaimon was one of the eight demon kings it would only keep him on the ground for five minutes. When Rin finally found his sword he dashed up to Amaimon and was about to stab him to death with his sword when Mephsito yelled. "Stop right there son of satan!"

Yukio was out of breath, he was still pointing his gun at Amaimon, and he looked over at Mephisto. "Amaimon has suddenly felt the need to kill Rin in order to win his game…I don't know what has happened to him but right now its best to send him back to Gehenna, if you kill him he will just come back to life since he can't die…I'm the king of time, right now im making a portal to Gehenna but I need just a little bit of your blood Rin…I don't need a lot like last time since this portal is only for two. I will take Amaimon back to Gehenna." Rin sighed and walked over to Mephisto, who was standing right by the un-stable portal. He got out his sword and was about to cut his arm.

Yukio was watching Rin, forgetting for a second about the demon in front of him. Just then Amaimon woke up, he immedeatly jumped towards Rin, about to cut him with his claws. "Rin!" Yukio shouted and wasn't able to shoot since Amaimon had jumped on Rin, Rin was able to turn around in time but he was pushed in the portal with Amaimon.

The portal closed…and Rin and Amaimon where gone.

"Rin! Rin!" Yukio ran to where the portal was with a terrified look. He turned to Mephesto and nearly shouted in his face. "Where is he?!" Mephisto faceplamed and sighed. "I have no idea…that portal wasn't stable, but I know for sure that they won't be in Gehenna…"


End file.
